The Panic Room
by WalkersVsBiters
Summary: Lucy was a normal teenage girl with one major secret up her sleeve. Not about Narnia and all of her wonderful adventures and journeys. But a more scarier and deeper secret, something she would take to her grave. One day when everything changes she must come to the decision to tell her family or die trying to keep it from the rest of her life. What would you choose…?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Doomed Life **

Lucy

"Leave me" I screamed has they wouldn't stop. "Oh, is someone a scared little girl" they laughed as they pushed me to the floor. "Why don't you fight back? Are you waiting for your big brothers to save you. Look around Lucy they aren't here to help you this time" the taller boy said pushing me around some more. I stay silent on the floor trying to collect any courage I had left.

I closed my eyes for a second thinking about the one place I would rather be, _Narnia_ I thought. Suddenly something jolted me out of my thoughts. The taller boy grabbed my arm and raised his fist. Without warning his fist came in contact with my face. The pain almost knocked me out completely. I squealed, as a little smile appeared on the boys face out of satisfaction. "Till next time" the boy whispered leaving the room and into the halls of the school.

I quickly got up noticing the time. I was already late and I didn't want my family to worry. I dusted off my clothes, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the room like nothing had happened. "Just some loser bullies" I told herself. This had been going on for some time now and I didn't have the heart to tell anyone.

Peter and Edmund helped me once. Peter had ended up with a broken arm and Edmund a broken nose. I told them they had backend off after that. I rather deal with this myself then to see them get hurt. I told Peter and Edmund not to tell Susan or mother about the incident. It took some arguing but they came around. Ever since they have become more protective, I haven't been able to defend myself. I smile at the thought, thats the first smile in weeks. To know they cared about me a lot, well at least when I'm physically in danger.

I turned the corner and made my way down to the ladies room. I opened the door checking all the stalls, to make sure no one was in there, no one I knew anyway. I placed my bag at my feet and leaned forward closer to the mirror. I saw my eye was already beginning the blacken and there was a bruise on my forearm from the fall. "Going to be hard covering that up" I huffed looking at my eye. I bent down taking the cover up makeup Susan had given me. "Never not a time for makeup, you never know about these things" she always says. This time I was glad to take her advice.

I took the powered makeup that matched my skin perfectly and started to cover up the black and blue. I finished quickly and started to dab on my bruise with a cold wet cloth. "Their fifth-teen, you'd think they would leave a fourteen year old alone" I said thinking out loud. Luckily no one was there to answer me.

I'm afraid I wouldn't like the responses if they did. I covered the bruise and looked back up at the mirror. I looked halfway normal, my physical appearances looked ok but they didn't know about the mental. I took a breath and gabbed my bag. At this point if I don't leave now I would sure be lock in the school. Which didn't seem like a bad idea, better then facing home.

I race through the halls and down the stairs into the streets, passing slow moving automobiles, and a few walking strangers. I heard planes up above and sounds of war. I though about my dad and couldn't help let a tear out. He was fighting like every man did, Peter was even thinking of joining but mother quickly persuaded him not to.

"Need to keep an eye out for your siblings" shed always say. Peter would smile, Susan would sigh, Edmund would roll his eyes, and I would almost cry of the though of him leaving. "Father already left, why do you want to go?" I screamed at him once. Which I regretted, it was foolish for a ten year old to need her brother.

I quickly shook of the thought and focused on getting home. I turned the corner onto a lone one way street. Down at the end was my house. The lovely place, had a bomb shelter and every thing, the one thing you really needed here. I still remember the sounds of them dropping. "Shhh my child it will all be over soon" mother said to me went I was little and scared of the sounds.

I made it to the end ready to face my fears. "Don't think about it, then it won't show" I thought to myself. I turned away wanting the leave. The pain in my eye was beginning to hit me full on now. I grinned my teeth in pain. "Lu" I heard as I turned to see Susan standing there. "Susan you startled me" I said almost dropping my bag.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago. We were beginning to worry" she said coming closer. I looked down trying to hide my eye. "Lu look at me" she said squinting, seeing right through my lies. When I refused to look up, she gabbed my chin, pushing my head up ward. "Susan, its nothing" I said whacking her hand away from my face. "Lucy" she protested, looking at me with shocked eyes as if she just saw a brutal murder.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a bad day." I said look down away from her eyes. "Come on" she said walking up the from stair. I could tell she really wasn't convince of my reasoning. The screened in door swung open inviting me into the house. The house was warm shielding me from the harsh winds of the december winter. The living room consist of a couch under a double window on the right wall of the room, a fire place straight across from the couch, and a book case right next to it. From the living you see the kitchen and the room next to the couch lead to the dinning room. Next to the fire place there was a small hall way holding all of room bedrooms.

"Is Peter and Edmund home yet?" I asked Susan, who had already lost herself in one the many book in the book case. "No" Susan said simply paying more attention to the book. "Well is mother home yet?" I asked trying to start conversation but she was to caught up in her own world to talk. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. This finally got her attention, "Where are you going now, Lucy?" she asked taking her eyes off the book for just a moment to actually talk to her sister. "The library to finish some school work." I said turning to her. "Ok, just be back by dinner time." she said turning her nose back to the book.

I nodded and walked out the door. I grabbed my bike from the side of the house and placed my bag in the basket. I started to pedal into the street. The cold wind against my skin felt good. The wind blew in my hair making me feel weightless in the air. The library wasn't far but I want to take the long way around. I like the simple freedom of the open road. Soon I made it to the library parking my bike and entering the rustic old building.

I loved this library, it was so full of history others tend to forget. My favorite was the old tales of kings and queens of foreign lands. The place was almost empty when I walked in. Only a selected few from school knew about this library, that was the reason I liked it the best. No one to pick on me, no one to bother me.

"Hello, Lucy" the book keeper Mr. John said as I walked in. "Hello, Mr. John! Found anything new for me today?" I asked excitedly resting my bag next to one of the tables and started to look at the shelves. "Yes, This one is about a damed queen that ruled over a poor kingdom. It's one of my favorite!" he smiled holding out the book. In beautiful curvy letters read The Last Free Queen. I couldn't wait to read it. "Thank you" I smiled walking back to my table and started to read.

_There once was a beautiful queen ruling over the newly founded Kingdom of Lealia. The kingdom was just stater to grow and prosper and the queen couldn't be more pleased. Yet, the queen was young in her rang and made many mistakes. It seemed after the first problem was solved another problem arise with new and harder challenges. It seemed as if the Kingdom of Leslia was dammed and was unfeasible but that didn't stop the young queen from rescuing her precious kingdom. She decided there was nothing else to do but to marry to create a pack with a wealthier king of a kingdom. With her best dress on her beautiful small body and her hair in long flowing curls she strolled down to the saloon where most of the kings conversed in conversation. Her heels clicking on the cobblestone path and the her hair blew through the winds of the southeast. The wind seemed to speak to her like a determined conscience. She walked right through the front wooden doors and stood up on the tallest table. "Who here is man enough to marry me tonight?" she cried. A new found silence held the room like a firm gripped hand. Out of the silence a lonely voice called out to her. "I will!" the brave tall man said holding out his hand for her to take. She took the warm hand and ran off into the night with the handsome brood. By early morning their kingdoms were allies and the couple was married. Her kingdom was never so prosperous. She sacrificed her love for the good of her people that she loved…_

I quickly got lost in the book with every word. I dared my eyes to look from the page and look out the window. The sky had turned dark and only the moon was the light to show me home. "I should be going, bye Mr. John!" I said as I gathered my stuff and headed out of the building. Outside the air was thin and cold. I could see my breath flow in small particles into the night sky. The stars and the moon were out revealing the endless street. I turned the corner with anxious feet, keeping my eyes pealed for my bike.

Suddenly the boys from school showed up out of what seemed like no where. "Where are you going, Lucy?" the taller one asked blocking the path to my bike. I didn't feed to their manger egos. "What are you reading?" the smaller one took the book from my arms waving it in the air. "Hey, give that back!" I wined trying to snatch out of his hands. "Or what?" they said throwing the book on the ground. I went to pick it up when the taller one grabbed my waist and threw me to the libraries brick wall.

A strap pain filled my chest and I my breath became short. I stayed on the ground preparing for next blow but it never came. "Where are your brothers now, Lucy?" they taunted me. A sudden lukewarm liquid crept up my throat. I spit at the ground. I was surprise to see the bright red spit as it came out of my mouth. When the boys had quickly realized what they had done they began to run in the other direction. My world became hazy and my eyes closed shut.

"Just open your eyes, get home, you will be safe." I convinced myself. Getting up to my feet grasping my bike handles I began to walk. I let my bike guide me home. The pain in my chest started to intensify with every step. More blood spewed from my mouth in small attacks. My body was num by the cold and my fingers froze to the handle bar. I was only inches from my warm house and comforting family when my chest sent a sharp pain through my whole body. It felt as if someone was stabbing my chest repeatedly.

I through my bike on the lawn and slowly made my way up the stairs. Leaving a drop of blood on every step as I made it to the door. I knocked on the door taking a quick look at my blouse. It was covered in dirt and red hot blood.

My vision became hazer as I stood there. My body was screamed for warmth and it became harder and harder to breath. The door swung open and a tall blonde stood at the door. "I'm sorry" I said as my world became darker. I felt my knees grow weaker and I expected to feel the floor beneath my body but I felt someone catch me. "Lucy" I heard my brother said as I slipped into a world of peace…

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think! R and R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: After The Fall**

Lucy

_When I was little and Narnia was my home, I used to be haunted by the worst of nightmares. I would wake screaming and sweat rolling off my forehead. "My lady!' the maids would come running into the room. When I would rather have one of my siblings for comfort, I would often be comforted by one the workers. Peter, Susan, and Edmund would be awfully exhausted from the days duties to even wake from her cries. _

_The nightmares would always start the same way. I would find myself at the border of the warm Narnia lands and the frozen lands of The White Witch. Something about the cold wind on my bare arms and face would leeward me in. In the dream I never step forward from the border but I could feel the evil in the air. _

_I would stair into one of the windows, which looked like it contained a bedroom. Even when I knew the place was empty since the last battle of Narnia, I could feel a pair of eyes watching a pond me. _

_On my last night of the summer weather, where summer turned to fall, the dream was different. I would be standing at the line where the tree tops were green and just another step the surface would turn into snow. Just like my other dreams; I would be watching the empty castle. Then I put one in front of the other. _

_I felt the freezing ground beneath me feet and I felt a sense of comfort. I walked some more and quickly found myself in front of the castle doors. I was warned many times over, to stay away from the dreaded area, but I saw no threat. I reached my arm up and pulled with all my strength. Yet, the giant ice door would not open. I let go of the handle and looked up to the window. Nothing was there, as I excepted, but I felt something watching me. _

_Then I raise my hand and an emerald glow covered the perimeter of it. I close my eyes feeling the wind pick up and the door busting open. When I opened my eyes, I was back in my little room. I would look down at my covers and untangle myself from my sheets. I would lad my feet on the cool ground and shift my weight on them. Walking over to my mirror, I would see a bit of blood coming from my nose. _

So when I woke up, I was surprised to see only my family surrounding me. No beats of sweat rolling off my eyebrow, or a stream of blood coming from my nose, or my tangled sheets between my legs. "How you feeling?" Peter asked putting his warm gentle hand onto mine. I blink hard, finding the new pain in my head. I smile weakly, not finding the words. He seems to get the message and turns to the others.

They all look dreadful, worst then me. Mother has puffy red eyes from crying. Susan stands with a slouch from no sleep. Edmunds once grey eyes are now black with anger. Peter seems to be handling well, but thats how he takes every situation.

When a man with a white cost and two nurses following him come into the room, tension rises in the air. But the man pays on attention to my family and looks straight to me. "Hi, Lucy!" the man, I know now as a doctor, smiles and studies my eyes. "Now Lucy, I need you to answer a question for me. Can you do that for me?" the lager man asks. "Depends on the question."

From the corner of my eye, I see Edmund smirk. "Very well then, Do you feel any pain and if you do where?" Edmunds half smile drops and I look down. "Yes, my head hurts a little." I sigh, looking once more to him. He checks my eyes one last time and say something to the nurses. "She probably hit her head on something." he said half right. "As for her chest, she should make a full recovery." The doctor smiles and I see the weigh left off of everyones shoulders.

"We will keep over night and in the morning she should be ready to go home. I recommend a few nights resting at home before she returns to school." The doctor winks at me and leaves the room.

Mother leaves the room thanking the doctor and the nurses. Susan smiles widely and sit by my bed as Peter and Edmund leave the room as well.

The next morning the doctor sticks to his promise and I return home. Everything goes quickly back too normal. I get a few worried glances from Edmund now and then. I told everyone I felt of my bike and landed on my stomach, but Edmund and Peter didn't seem to buy it. I couldn't tell them the truth, it would just cause more heart break. Much like I couldn't tell them about my dreams.

When I returned to school, the boys didn't return. I would only received the cruel comments behind my back. In some world I felt better, but I always had the sense that a brutal attack was hanging over me. Sometime instead of the reoccurring nightmares I had before, I would dream of that night. Mother would come comfort me, but that was quickly over when the day of the war came.

The day was cold still in the winter season. Mother was working and Peter was in charge as always. This was only a few weeks since "my fall" and the tension between me and my siblings was oblivious. We were all sitting in the living room finishing school work when something felt off. The ground started to rumble and shake under me. "Peter?" I question standing to my feet. I could see he felt it to. "Was is that?" Susan asked grabbing my hand. Edmund looks outside but sees nothing. Suddenly the wooden floor starts to crack and break. The floor slips into two, dividing Susan and I from the boys. I let go of Susan's hand and look down the hole. "I think we jump!" I smile knowing exactly what was to come.

Narnia!

**A/N **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm having fun with this story, so many ways I could go with it! But I would love to hear what you think will happen! R and R! Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jumping and Leaping**

Edmund

Narnia was different and everyone knew it. After taking Lucy's word, we jumped. It could have been anything, but we all knew Lucy was never that sure of anything else. We had been called again. For something much bigger then any of us could handle. But we dared not to think of it in such a way. Narnia home to us and we enjoyed seeing its people.

We landed in snow, which was a little off for all of us. We hadn't seen snow in Narnia since the reign of the white witch. The very though of her name made my blood run cold. Even when I knew she was long gone, I still felt her presents sometimes. It was as if I had a little ghost haunting every living moment.

"Why do you think theres snow, even in winter there was no snow." Susan though out loud knocking everyone out of their own thoughts. They had only been in Narnia for only ten minutes and was still recovering from the shock.

Lucy only still regaining her strength from her accident, shook her head in confusion. "It's only a little! What are you afraid of your feet turning blue?" I said in a playful manner. This caused Lucy to laugh, first time in weeks she has done that. But Peter quickly came to Susan's rescue. "Ed, please!" he said in a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes, sick with Peter already. Every year he would try to control my actions, but this time I'm sixteen and no one was going to boss me around. I give Lucy a glance. Lucy gave me a small half smile in return saying she though it was funny.

Even when I didn't want to emit it, the snow on the ground was a little unsettling. Susan did have a point about it never snowing in the winter. It would sometimes rain which turned to ice, but never snowed.

I took a good long look around and concluded that they had landing in one of the grand forests. Which one was more of the question? A cooling wind rustled the tree tops and made me shiver. We were all dressed only in your school uniforms and weren't every prepared for the harsh weather. "We should try and figure out why we were called." Peter suggests, which everyone seems to agree.

We start to head north until we heard the low voices of others in the distance. Peter leads in the front with Susan close behind and Lucy and I in the back. We walk to a clearing. People of the thousands were alined, practicing to what seemed like drills of war. Peter signals everyone to crouch down and keep themselves hidden.

At the head of the alined men was the leader. Maybe not the head leader but he seemed high in power. "Do you think their Nardians?" I ask in a whisper which only Lucy seemed to heard. She turn her head to mine and shook her head no. I saw the fear in her eyes and ask what was wrong. She quickly points the tall bodied women stand next to the man.

First I didn't believe in it but then my brain finally process the fear he saw in his sisters eyes. The white witch was back and ready to fight. "Peter!' Susan said fearfully and a little louder then she hoped. I assumed Susan had found what Lucy and I had seen.

"Stay where you are!" a powerful voice came from behind and completely filled my head with scary thoughts. "Stand to your feet and raise your hands above your heads." I closed my eye standing to my feet, doing what the man said. Everyone seemed to obey his words. A sudden pair of hands grabbed me roughly pinning my hands behind my back.

A blindfold was placed around my eyes and they started pushing us along. I half expected for Peter or even Susan to say something, but everything was quiet. I fight to keep my feet perfectly alined and not to stumble but the force from the men was just to strong. If it was this hard for him he couldn't imagine Lucy or Susan. He could only pray that they took in easier on them. But if these men were anything like the white witch the prayer would go unanswered.

When a powerful hit came from my back side, I felt the cold wet ground beneath my body. A shot of pain traveled through my midsection. I felt a rough hand snatch my blindfold off. I finally saw that we were now in the clearing, away from the safely of the woods. Lucy laid next to me already had her blindfold taken off. Peter and Susan were no where to be found leaving me to watch over her.

Her whole body seemed to be lit with terror and her hands were shaking. She gave me a quick look and seemed to be trying to send me a message. For only a fourteen year old she was pretty quick to catch up on things. I looked over in front of us and suddenly found the source of her fears.

The white witch towered over us with a small smirk plastered on her face. My heart dropped to my stomach and my voice was caught in my throat. She was cloaked with a long white dress that seemed to blend into the snow. With her staff in hand she was booming with power.

The freezing snow against my open skin was the last of my problems. Fear across my face as she began to speak. "Why so shocked?" her smirk still stuck on her face. "You knew I would come back. Even little Lucy knew that!" she looked over to her with a soften smile.

Lucy on the other hand didn't feel the warmth of her smile because her eyes struck with absolute dread. "Where is Peter and Susan?" I finally had the courage to say something. "Oh! You don't to worry your pretty little head about them for you will soon be joying them." she turned her attention to the man standing just above me.

"Take him away!" she said her lips dancing in delight with every word. "Edmund!" Lucy screamed my name once the soldier grabbed me and pulled me from the ground. "Don't worry about him, honey!" the queens voice comforted Lucy's cries. She bent down to her grasping one hand around Lucy's neck and the other on her staff.

From where I stood it was if she was choking her. "Don't touch her!" I yelled fighting back the man power on my shoulders. "Edm-" but Lucy couldn't finish my name, for her eyelids gave up on her. "Lucy!" I yelled getting one last time until the power of the man was to much and she was out of view.

**A/N **

**I had a really fun time writing in Edmunds point of view! What do you think? Did I do a good job? R and R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The last of Narnia**

Peter

Being seen was never the plan, but after Susan's loud cry to me, we were surely found. We tripped over your own feet trying to keep up the fast pace of the men. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a near few minutes; we had arched where ever the man were to take us.

My blindfold was taken off and my eyes screamed in pain to the new light. When I only saw Susan in the man's arms next to me, I realized we had been spilt up. "Susan?" I asked. The man holding her place a knife up to her neck. She didn't say anything but the fear on her face saying it all.

She swallowed hard and took short fearful breaths. "Let her go!" I said fighting against my own restraints. The man smiled evilly as if it were a challenge. '"Prepared to fight, boy?" the man threw Susan to the ground. She let out a small whimper and applied pressure to her neck. Blood came from a small cut from the knife staining freshly fallen white snow.

The man nodded his head and the man holding me back let go. The man looking for a fight smiled and dropped his weapons. I gave him no second thought as I bent down next to Susan make sure she was okay. "High King, of Narnia backing down from a fight?" The man joked making the others chuckle.

The remark made my blood boil but my first priority was to Susan. "You okay?" I asked trying my hardest to forget the presents audience. She nodded keeping her hand pressed to her neck. "Peter, Lucy and Edmund their gone." She said like their mother would when one of us would be late to something.

It was now that I noticed how much Susan resembled their mother. Her black hair just barely surpassed her shoulders just like mother wore hers. Her deep blue eyes the same that mother had and her small freckles under her eyes, just like Edmund. It was now that I wondered why Lucy or I had even been part of the family.

I was blond with dark eyes. Nothing mother or father. Taller then both and had a rounder face. Lucy had light brown hair with little brown eyes. She was cheekier and lacked the freckles that Susan and Edmund had.

The thought struck him uncomfortably and kept him off guard. Soon after their was the sound of unsteady feet crashing through the snow. The other man much have heard it as well because as soon as they heard it, they stood in a perfect line. One of the man watching and the others alined in perfect stands. "Edmund!" Susan cried. The skinny younger boy was forced to our feet and untangled from his bonds.

Edmund quickly rebounded and sat next to Susan. The man once holding Edmund spoke to the others. "The queen has ordered them to the castle jail cells."

I stared at Edmund trying to read his thoughts but his face was unreadable. With a sudden push we were to your feet once again. We walked a ways until we were in a full view of the castle. The grand doors stood tall, untouchable by others. I only prayed this was temporary.

The jail cell was like any other, small and cold, very very cold. They pushed Ed and I into one, as Susan was thrown into another. "Get your hands off of me!" Susan yelled angrily as threw her to the ground. The man didn't say again. He closed the door, locking it, and left the dungeon.

I made sure she was okay and then turned to Edmund. "Wheres Lucy?" I said coming closer to him. Susan watched with hopeful eyes. Edmund looked down hiding his tears from the rest of the world. "Ed!" Susan pushed for answers but Edmund stayed quiet as if he was trying to find the words. "Edmund please!" my thoughts were racing.

I knew he was keeping something behind those dark eyes. "The last I saw of her was with the white witch." Edmund said with worry in his voice. This caused my legs to grow weak and head to spin. I even heard Susan cry a little. "I'm sorry! She was under my protection and I failed her." Edmund said with shame in his voice.

I laughed looking to him. "I was supposed to look after and protect all of you and look out that turned out!" I smiled at him. Edmund smirked and looked at me was a spark in his eyes.

"So whats the plan?"

"Nothing!"

A voice rang out through the cell causing me to jump. We weren't the only ones in the dungeon. A tall fit figure emerged from the shadows. And that figure they had came to know on their last trip to Narnia. "Caspian!" Susan said causing him to smile.

"Hello your Majesties!" he said coming completely out of the shadows. I give him a smile and a nod and so did Edmund.

Caspian quickly wipes the smile from his face and turns serious. "Narnia might not be the place you remember." he saids sadly. "Well, I can see that." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Caspian shook his head.

"Peter we are the last of Narnia."

**A/N **

**R and R! (I have no idea where this is going!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Witches Last Air**

Lucy

I woke to the sheer pain of a pounding headache. I felt the cold ground burn my skin. I was laying on my back in the middle of no where. Snowflakes landed on my eyelashes and nose. My hair fanned out gently laying on top of the snow. Suddenly came back to me.

Narnia, I'm in Narnia. In one jolt I turn over on my stomach. I place my hands into the push up position and push myself up. This is when I realize I'm not in my school clothes anymore. I am now in a blue silk dress with sparkly white snowflake sewn in. My brown hair was out of the braids and curled down to my shoulders. My nails were painted a dark blue to mach my dress and I felt makeup on my face.

I got to my feet looking around. "Hello!" I yell hoping for someone to answer. "Hello, darling!" a familiar voice yet a voice that could make the most bravest man shiver answered. "You!" I turned around seeing the women's pale face. She didn't look like she had all of her powers back. "Yes, me!" She mocked.

"Where is my family?" I asked when suddenly the scenery around us metaled away and we were standing in a ballroom. "I see you have your magic back." I observe. "It isn't mine." She said causing me to have a confused look on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I want a lot of answers." I said.

This seemed to spark her interest. "Very well, It was not my magic, it was yours." She said. "What?" I asked even more confused.

"When I put a sleeping curse on you, yours magic triggered and put up a force field around you. I was not able to touch you. When you woke up, the magic broke, as you just saw." She pointed out that it was no longer snowing.

"What do you want from me?" I asked suddenly. "Nothing, I just want you to know the truth." She said coming closer to me. "And that is?" I asked. She bent down to my ear. Her lips lightly brushed against my side. She whispered four little words that made me cringe.

"No!" I yell. My eyes fill with tears and I feel a sense of power run through my veins. My hand started to glow just like in my childhood dreams. It was this castle that I had felt her watch me trying to open the door with magic. I didn't understand at the time but she was training me.

"Take her away! She wants to see her family." the witch said now siting upon her throne. Two men grabbed my arms and dragged me away. I was still to weak to fight and surely didn't know how to control my new found powers.

They carried me down a hall and down a flight of stairs. We came to the dungeon, where I found small voices. The door came open and they through me in, not giving me another thought.

"Lucy!" I warming voice cried. I turned to see Edmund and Peter. "Edmund! Peter!" I ran to give them a hug. When I pulled back I saw a tall man behind them. "Caspian!" I smiled. "Hello, Lucy!" he came and gave me a hug. "Wheres Susan?" I said a sense of worry filled my face.

"Right over here!" her voice rang. She was over in another cell block. I smiled at her glad to see happy faces. "What happen, we thou…, I thought you were dead." Edmund said.

"Me dead, never!" I smiled. For a moment I was considering telling them about everything the dreams, the magic, the four words the witch told me. Would they understand? Would they still love me?

"I just woke up and they through me here." I said not lying entirely. Edmund gave me a worried smile but I have him a glance and he immediately dropped it.

"So the White witch is back." Peter said. "And this time she is prepared to fight."

**A/N **

**Thank you for all the comments and advice! I know I have misspelled words and grammar issues but I am dyslexic and it's very hard for me. I also don't have anyone to read my work over so I have a harder time editing. If you could just bear with me, I will try my best! Thank you again! Review! **

**P.S. Sorry for the problems with the chapter. I don't know happened. (Short and Sweet I know) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Monster Inside**

Lucy

Its been days sense we first landed in Narnia. The days have not been the best. A prisoners life wasn't for the best of us. I have tried to hide my new found powers from the rest but without the proper training I couldn't hold it much longer. I couldn't help but think of this is what the queen felt like. Like she couldn't control herself. In some twisted way I was linked to her, remember the words she spoke of earlier.

I look down to my hand seeing the beautiful purple glow surrounding it. From what I read in books about magic, magic can be linked to things. For some it's their instincts, for others it's their fear. I can sense my magic was linked to my emotions. You can say I have been handling it well but inside I can feel the anger, the hurt, and most of all the secrecy. Keeping this power to myself wasn't heathy and it would come boiling to the top if I'm not careful.

Everyday I sit in this cell I can feel the witch taunting me. I often find myself wondering if this was what Edmund felt when we first discovered Narnia. He had found the witch before any of us did. He was her prisoner for a time but we never asked about it or though about the long lasting effects. We just assumed everything would go back to normal but nothing was never normal about the rest of your days in Narnia. We always had something to do. We always had something on our plate. A new adventure, good vs. evil, in an epic battle. But now I fear I feel more evil then good.

"Hey! Lu," Edmund came up from behind me in an urgent manner. I quickly covered my glowing hand and hid it from him. "Yes," I ask urgently. I was still dressed into my blue dress, one I soon came to remember from my dreams. After a few days Caspian had come to some old Narian clothes to wear for the rest. He was dressed in brown trousers and a navy blue shirt. For what I saw on his face my worry grew larger. He hesitated looking to my hand. I had to come up with something to reassure him. "Just a bit cold, my hand fell asleep." I giving him a gentle smile. He nodded getting back to the things at hand. "Peter and Susan needs our attention." Edmund said.

The air was still, a perfect moment of silence filled between us. It wasn't uncomfortable just calming. We had been through a lot and he though I was dead. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking at the time. It was a moment of weakness and a king can only have a few moment like that. My powers were begging and pleading to come out. _Please Edmund stop!_ I look down breaking the connection of his eyes. I could still feel his gaze and I decided to break the beautiful calming sensation. "Shall we go then?"

He nods following me to the other corner of the cell. After knowing we would be here for a while we decided to break the cell into four sections. The cell seemed like an entire castle itself. It was as if the witch had made it like that just for us. We had all came to the conclusion had the witch was the one to call us not Caspian like before. In a small time we learned that there was a great war, when the witches powers were the most powerful. She was able to take over Narnia in a few short days. When she was in power she was ruthless and cruel to what was left. She imprisoned many and the ones who had no such luck were frozen. Overtime the cold became to much for the survivor and many died of frostbite.

Caspian was strong, not easily touched by the harsh cold like the others but scarred by the mens deaths. He has been a quiet one, telling only what we need to know. Even Susan couldn't break his silence but it did indeed help. Susan was the only one with a sense of hope around everyone. We all had your secret hopes that somehow we would get out of here. But where would we go? What would we do? How will I be able to control my powers in the outside world?

I turn into what we call the West wing and see Peter and Susan stand side by side. Edmund was close behind me. "Hi, Lu!" Susan greets with a lazy smile and Peter dose the same. "What did you need me for?" I ask getting straight to the point. My powers finally under control so I can finally relax my hand. Susan seems to notice this and takes a metal note to herself. _It's not what it looks like, Susan. _"Susan, Edmund will you excuse us?" Peter saids. This comment sends my emotions in a whirlwind causing me to fight for control. _Please Peter! No!_

Susan follows Edmund out and Peter and I were left to talk. "Peter? What is this about? Have I done something wrong?" I asked looking into my poor big brothers eyes. He had lost the hope a long time ago and the witch torment was slowly turning him dark. "I need to ask you something." he saids patiently, not answering the question I wanted answered the most. _Have I done something wrong? Oh, how I wish I could tell you._ "Anything Peter, you know you can come to me with anything." I said holding my breath. "Can I?" he saids. I take a step back from him seeing only darkness in his eyes. "Because you'er the only one that was not in this cell when the queen got us. You were gone for hours. What were you doing with the queen? Were you talking or even planing?" he asked in a deep scared voice. I knew right away this was not Peter.

"What? You think I would betrayed you, my family, my friends?" I said my blood boiling with anger. Peter started creeping closer. Every step made my heart pound longer and faster. My powers were in defense mode and was ready for an attack. "I don't know Lucy," he said not quite finishing his sentence when he grabbed my upper arms and slams me to the wall. "Peter! You'er scaring me!" I cried trying to fight his arms. _Stop Peter I don't want to hurt you_ "What is your plan with the witch?" he yells in my face pushing me harder to the wall. I couldn't control it any more, I took a deep breath giving it all I got. I place my hands in front of him and my hands lit with colors. With a flick of the hand Peter was on the other side of the room.

I only take a few minutes to see what I have done. Edmund, Susan, and Caspian come running in. Their pure terror said it all, I was a monster. "Lucy! What happened?" Susan said looking at their brother lying on the floor. I was in shock, I was frozen in my spot, unable to speak. Tear came rolling down my cheeks. _Monster! Monster! **MONSTER!** _"No!" I screamed running out of the room. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I run to the bars pulling and tugging at them. "I never wanted this!" I scream through my tears and sobs. "I just want it to stop the bullies, the words, the powers!" I yell one last time before my keens grow weak and I fall to the ground. I was completely alone, no one to understand my feelings. _You know what you have to do._ "No, I told myself I would never go that low. Thats why I did what I did." I said fighting my inner thoughts. _You selfish little girl! So many secrets you'er keeping, what happens when they find out the real you?_

"Lucy?" the witch's voice was not the first thing I wanted to hear. I calm myself down looking around but I cannot see her. I quickly note that she sending me a message through our powers. "Whats the matter dear?" she says softly. Her words felt comfortable but I hated every moment of it. "You were right," I let another tear fall from my face. "Right about what dear?" she asked so innocently. "I'm a monster, Moth…" I heard a nose coming from the East wing. The witch quickly disappears but I could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"Lucy who are you talking to and why are you a monster?" Susan's sweet voice cheered me up a bit but her face sends worry through me. I swiftly get to my feet meaning her eyes. I try to read her but unlike Peter or Edmund she was secretive. I could read Edmund's and Peter's emotions like a book but she was different she only lets you see what she wants you to see, much like me. "Peter? Is he ok?" I ask. "Lucy?" Edmund enters the room. I could feel that he was hurting. He sees me broken because I let him see. "Peter? Is he ok?" I said with more urge in my voice. "Caspian is looking over him." Edmund answers finally.

I breathe in a sigh of relief and my powers melt into a mellow pool. "Lucy, what happened back there?" Susan asked letting the tension build between us. How could I tell such a thing, a thing that could kill them? I wish we had never come here. I would take another beating for those stupid boys then to go through this very thing I have been trying to avoid. _You can't run forever Lucy! Whats going to happen when they find out? They will see what you really are a monster!_ I could feel my inner thoughts taunting me. I can see it in the others that they have been taunted as well. That would explain Peters actions. The White Witch was playing a sick game that I was not willing to win.

"I'm not a monster!" I yelled turning from my brother and sister to the bars. I cover my face with my hands, breathing in and out hard trying to control it. _Lucy the monster, almost killed your brother out of anger. Let your other brother see you broken. You know your killing them._ "That wasn't my fault!" I start arguing with the voices. Peter tried the same but failed. He attacked me out of anger. He was the victim and he started to believe in what they said. I was not going to fall to their feet. I was not letting them take control.

"Lucy!" Edmund cried. I turned to my big brothers face much like I did Peters. I raised my hand in front of me letting the darkness win. "Stay away, I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled through my tears. Susan held Edmund back, has with Peter he saw the dark in my eyes. "Lucy, don't let them win!" Edmund said looking straight into my cold eyes. "I know you feel like no one understands, thrust me I have been there. But what ever the queen is doing to you, you can fight it."

_Don't listen to what he says. Just a poor boy lost to the queen, he cares nothing of you. You'er a monster! _I can feel the wind pick up around us and the room started to become colder and colder. My thoughts had betrayed me and so did my powers because once I closed my eyes to let the pain go, I fall into deep darkness…

**A/N**

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Just got back from vacation and had finally finished this chapter! I really hope you like it as much as I do. I know it can get quite confusing in this chapter so if you have any questions feel free to ask. R and R!**


End file.
